


All You Need Is Love

by AmazingTomHollandisnotonfire



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying (mentioned), Carlos is lonely and needs friends, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt!Carlos, Hurt!Seb, Hurt/Comfort, Internet Friends, M/M, Seb just wants to wear makeup and do musicals okay, Seblos, carlos does not use emojis, he is too precious not to, just like once though, seb uses emojis i stand by this theory, there is a lot of angst but also it's cute i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingTomHollandisnotonfire/pseuds/AmazingTomHollandisnotonfire
Summary: Seb lives in Utah, Carlos lives in Florida. 2,500 miles separate them but that doesn't stop them from becoming best friends.
Relationships: Seb Matthew-Smith/Carlos Rodriguez
Comments: 14
Kudos: 58





	All You Need Is Love

_**August of Freshman Year** _

On Carlos' first day of freshman year, he sat in the front seat of his mom's car dreading the next seven hours. While most kids looked forward to the first day of school, especially high school, being an openly gay friendless dancer like Carlos didn't lead to great first days. They never had, and he knew they never would.

The previous year hadn't been horrible, but it wasn't great either. Carlos' bullies were in the year above him so when they went to high school, Carlos was ecstatic. He thought for sure that eighth grade was going to be his year. However, after his first day, he knew it wasn't true. He still ate in the bathroom every day, sat alone in class, and spent Friday nights at home watching _High School Musical_ and wishing he had someone to play the Choosical with. He stopped believing that a change in grade would make anything better, so Carlos didn't even crack a smile when his mother tried to be optimistic. He sighed instead and opened twitter to distract himself.

One of Carlos' favorite things to do on twitter was tweet about _High School Musical_. Those movies may be fourteen-years-old, but they still had a huge fanbase that Carlos loved to converse with. Immediately he went to the trending page and typed pressed on #HighSchoolMusical that was of course in his recently searched. He scrolled through the for a minute before he saw something that made him stop.

@sebmatthewsmith: first day of freshman year at _the_ East High tomorrow! My inner and outer High School Musical fan is freaking out 😁 #HighSchoolMusical

First day? At _East High?_ Carlos knew that the school was opening to tourists over the summer, but he never put it together that it was because actually students attended East High during the year. Carlos' mind was going a mile a minute and he couldn't help but be jealous of this person. This "Seb" got to go to the most iconic high school in the world while he went to some unknown tiny high school in the middle of nowhere Florida on the other side of the country. Frowning, he replied to the tweet.

@carlosrodriguez: @sebmatthewsmith I had no idea people could actually attend that iconic high school but now I'm totally jealous. You are living the dream, my friend !!

Almost instantly he got a response, which surprised Carlos since Florida was three hours ahead of Utah.

@sebmatthewsmith: @carlosrodriguez I'm still not over it. It looks exactly the same so I'll have to refrain from recreating different scenes or dance numbers.

@carlosrodriguez: @sebmatthewsmith why refrain? Preform Status Quo in the cafeteria! Go to the gym and do Getcha Head in the Game! Go to the auditorium and do EVERYTHING! Surely they must expect it.

@sebmatthewsmith: @carlosrodriguez I feel like I'm the only one here who's such a big fan of the movies. I've checked location tags and no one ever talks about it. I doubt there will even be any breakout dance numbers😢 my only lingering hope is that the drama department lives up to expectation!

@carlosrodriguez: @sebmatthewsmith that would be the biggest disappointment but I bet it will be better than expected. It's East High after all! There has to be a Sharpay Evans somewhere.

A response took a bit longer which confused Carlos, but he didn't think much of it.

@sebmatthewsmith: @carlosrodriguez: I'll keep you updated on my journey 😊

@sebmatthewsmith followed you.

And that was when Carlos smiled for the first time that day. He instantly followed back and clicked on the profile to see the cutest boy in the profile picture. He scrolled through his profile a bit to see tweets exclusively about musicals, _High School Musical_ , Ashley Tisdale, and his…farm animals? Carlos already thought he was adorable. Just when Carlos was starting to forget about his problems, he felt the car stop. He looked up and realized he was so distracted with Seb he didn't see them turn into his new school. He sighed again and rolled his eyes, getting out of the car without saying a word.

-

Well, Carlos was right about everything. His old bullies got him twice just in the morning and he was once again hiding from them at lunch. Thankfully his mother plays bunko with the librarian so she's going to let him eat in the library. He plunked down into a seat in front of the computers and turned one on, fully prepared to spend the next thirty minutes watching choreography on YouTube until he took out his phone and saw several messages from Seb on twitter.

{10:45am} @sebmatthewsmith: just got to the entrance and OH MY GOSH IT LOOKS JUST LIKE THE MOVIES

{10:47am} @sebmatthewsmith: my homeroom is right down the hall from Miss Darbus' homeroom aw😁

{10:50am} @sebmatthewsmith: I JUST WALKED BY SHARPAY'S LOCKER THIS IS NOT A DRILL

{10:50am} @sebmatthewsmith: I JUST TOOK A PICTURE IN FRONT OF IT I DON'T EVEN CARE WHO WILL JUDGE ME

{11:22am} @sebmatthewsmith: the science teacher just told us that we are the East High Leopards and not the Wildcats? Like what a huge disappointment

{12:00pm} {Just Now} @sebmatthewsmith: It's free period now and I can't stop smiling HOW DID I GET LUCKY ENOUGH TO GO HERE🥺

Carlos couldn't help but smile, even at the “East High Leopards” comment, and instantly replied.

{12:01pm} @carlosrodriguez: that sounds amazing (except for the leopards because y'all are the wildcats and nothing is changing my mind about that.) But seriously I could not be more jealous of you. Have you seen the cafeteria or the auditorium yet? Because that will be lifechanging!

{12:02pm} @sebmatthewsmith: agreed haha. And not yet! I'll see the cafeteria at lunch in like 3ish hours and the auditorium whenever they announce auditions for the fall musical which are hopefully soon.

{12:03pm} @carlosrodiguez: I would literally kill to be in East High Drama…I can imagine my drama department is just as awful as the rest of the school and the people in it are probably worse.

{12:05pm} @sebmatthewsmith: no don't say that! I'm sure it'll be great! You gotta stay positive😊

{12:06pm} @carlosrodriguez: hard to when you're sitting at lunch alone, but I can't say you aren't helping

{12:07pm} @sebmatthewsmith: I'm sorry😢 But I'm glad I'm helping you! You seem nice😊

{12:08pm} @sebmatthewsmith: I'm Sebastian by the way if you couldn't tell by my name hehe. But I prefer being called Seb🤠.

{12:10pm} @carlosrodriguez: I'm Carlos :)

And for once, Carlos meant that smile. They talked for the rest of Carlos' lunch period and Carlos could honestly say it was the most fun he's ever had at school.

_I guess it was a pretty great first day._

-

Seb excitingly walked to the gymnasium after lunch - getting to see the cafeteria and the gym within an hour is making him extremely hyper. However, he couldn't pretend his new online friend wasn't part of the reason for his upbeat attitude.

Seb never felt comfortable at school. He, as one of his favorite songs would say, "stuck to the status quo". He stayed under the radar, wore his khakis and flannels from the farm, and never talked about his musical obsessions with anyone. Well, except for his friend Natalie who also liked theatre, but not in the same way he did. He had a reputation for being an innocent, quiet farm boy. That's the reputation his older siblings had, that's the reputation his younger siblings would have, and that's the reputation he stuck with. However, with his transfer to East High, the home of one of his favorite movies of all time, he knew it was going to be harder to not be himself. How was he supposed to eat in the cafeteria and not burst out into song? How was he supposed to go to gym class and not perform the "Getcha Head in the Game" choreography with the basketballs? How was he supposed to pass Sharpay Evans’ locker and not faint? He couldn't share his excitement with anyone so at some point, it was going to come out. Until he got the chance to talk with someone who understood.

When he got the twitter notification at 4:30am, he figured it was another celebrity posting or his phone alerting him to update his software. He never guessed someone was acting trying to interact with him online about _High School Musical_. He talked with this Carlos for about half an hour and he's never felt closer to anyone in his life. Finally, a person who understood his obsession with the movies and his excitement to actually be attending East High. He figured that Carlos didn't live in the Salt Lake City region based on the fact that he didn't know East High was an actual school which made Seb really sad, but he tried not to dwell on that tiny detail. Which is why he followed Carlos and immediately messaged him when he stepped on campus. He shared every exciting moment because he knew that Carlos would understand. He got scared when he never answered, but his fear went away when Carlos answered at around 9 during his free period and he learned that Carlos was eating lunch. Clearly, he was much further away than just outside the Salt Lake City area.

He learned so much about Carlos during their short conversation. He learned that he is from Florida, that he has been in professional dance training since he was five, and he has never seen the second two movies. Seb figured that out when Carlos got confused at Seb's picture of Sharpay's two lockers, an addition made in the third movie. Seb already suggested a movie night where they watch the second two on facetime, which he thought Carlos would reject considering they just started talking today but was pleasantly surprised when Carlos seemed just as into the idea.

Seb walked into the gym and stopped in the tracks. It was uncanny to the movie. Every line on the floor, all the art on the wall, everything. Kids were looking at him and laughing at his expression but at this moment he couldn't care less. But he had to find a seat so he snapped himself out of his daze and found an empty spot at the top of the bleachers.

When the assembly started, the drama teacher began to talk about the fall musical. Seb got very excited until she announced that they would be doing Brigadoon. Well, it wasn't the big, exciting, modern musical he figured East High would put on, but it was probably his own fault for setting his expectations so high. The rest of the day went downhill from there. He got tripped in the hallway and was made fun of for his clothes and his glasses, he got assigned a bunch of busy work to do at home, and the drama teacher seemed like a total jerk. In all reality, this school wasn't that different from Carlos' high school or any other high school for that matter. Everyone else seemed to figure that out, so Seb decided he should too.

-

Later that night he and Carlos talked for hours, both of them deciding to ignore their homework. Somehow, someone he met less than 24 hours ago was now the person he feels the most comfortable with. They each talked about their first days, getting mutually upset when they learned they were both picked on and pushed around. However, it also made them feel less alone. Carlos showed him a High School Musical board game that he made and Seb wished more than anything he was in Florida playing it with him, even though he knew Carlos would much rather be in Salt Lake City touring East High with Seb. When Carlos told him no one, not even Carlos had ever played High School Musical: The Choosical, Seb told him he would be the first to play it with him. And somehow, Seb knew it would be true.

_**November of Freshman Year** _

Tonight was the night that Seb and Carlos would be watching all three High School Musical movies on facetime. They had been planning it for two weeks - Seb didn't have spring musical rehearsal, Carlos didn't have dance practice, they didn't have any family obligations, it was perfect.

Until it wasn't.

Seb was not feeling up for _High School Musical_ \- something he never thought he would ever say. However, today was one of the worst days he's spent at East High. Because today, Seb decided to break the status quo. When he woke up in the morning, he saw someone of his older sister's makeup in the bathroom and before anyone could catch him, he put on the tiniest bit of mascara and some lip gloss. He has no idea what processed him to do that, but for once, he felt like himself. But, no one else cared about that - the jocks made that very clear. The second they saw him they called him names and shoved to the floor. Seb immediately went home and threw himself in bed, not even bothering to take the makeup off in fear of actually having to see it again.

Seb got a facetime call from Carlos at 6pm just as he was finishing set up for his side of the movie night (He rented all three movies which, doesn't make sense considering how many times he's watched them, but nobody knows his obsession with the movies outside of Carlos so he doesn't own them). While Seb usually couldn't wait to talk to Carlos, he couldn't help but wish Carlos forgot. If he had to watch an entire movie taking place in his least favorite building he would probably burst into tears. But, when he answered the phone, Seb could already tell Carlos' day was just as horrible. Because when Seb answered the phone, Carlos was giving him the tightest smile and sporting a bruise on his left eye.

"Carlos-"

"Don't. Please don't." Carlos just looked down avoiding Seb's eye.

"Carlos please tell me what happened." It was silent and Seb worried that he was overstepping but he also needed to know.

"Just…the people at school suck, Seb. They found out where I eat lunch and let me know that hiding wouldn't do anything. Just the same shit from middle school and it'll keep going until I graduate so it's whatev-" Carlos finally looked up but stopped mid-sentence.

"Speaking of crappy days…Seb what the hell happened to you?" Seb raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He whispered.

"Your mascara's smeared." Seb let out a small 'oh' and looked down, mirroring Carlos' shame from earlier. "Seb did someone give you a problem today?" Seb merely nodded in response. The boys were silent for a bit before Carlos spoke again. "I like it if that means anything."

"huh?"

"The makeup. I really like it. I think it suits you." Carlos smiled and Seb smiled in return.

"Thanks." Seb and Carlos stared at each other for the longest time. Both boys had started to develop feelings, but both brushed them off, thinking that the other would not return them. They didn't want to mess up their friendship. "So…High School Musical?" Seb smiled widely and Carlos laughed, causing Seb to smile even bigger.

"Yeah Seb, High School Musical"

For the next four and a half hours, the boys watched the _High School Musical_ trilogy and by the end of it, both had forgotten about their horrible days. Carlos ended up loving both sequels much to Seb's excitement. What Seb didn't know was that Carlos' favorite part was Seb singing "Fabulous" and "I Want It All" under his breath, and what Carlos didn't know that for most of the movies Seb was just watching Carlos' reactions and facial expressions. At the end of the night, the boys hung up much happier than when they called. Carlos got to watch his go-to movie for when he's sad while getting two more favorite movies, and Seb got to remember why he loved East High in the first place.

_**January of Freshman Year** _

When Seb woke up in the morning, he was instantly met with a hundred birthday messages from Carlos.

{12:00am} @carlosrodriguez: HAPPY BIRTHDAY SEBBY

{12:01am} @carlosrodriguez: you definitely won't see this because you're a farmer boy and you go to bed at a normal time like why

{12:02am} @carlosrodriguez: but I wanted to be the first to wish you a happy 15th !!!!!!

{12:03am} @carlosrodriguez: hope you have a great day and I'll call you later!

Seb blushed and replied.

{6:30am} @sebmatthewsmith: wuv you carlos🤠🥺

Seb loved that they never stopped using twitter DMs to talk. Yeah, they had each other's phone numbers, but they always preferred talking through twitter. It was where they started.

Seb went to his closet and picked out his second favorite shirt, a blue checkered button-up and skinny jeans (his favorite was pink but he thought it was too much for school). It wasn't his typical flannel and vest, but it wasn't too much, which Seb considered a win.

-

Later that night, Seb's family was gathered around the table eating cake and giving the fifteen-year-old his presents. As much as Seb loved spending time with his family, he really wanted to call Carlos before he went to bed. Besides, he wasn't getting anything he wanted anyway; He got about seven flannels and some brown boots. Yeah, he loves his flannels, but he has more than he knows what to do with. He wanted clothing that popped – maybe even some sparkle. Just as he was about to leave since he opened a gift from every member of his family, his mom stopped him.

"Wait Seb hun there's one more? It was on the front porch this afternoon. It's uh, from a Carlos Rodriguez in Florida? I'd say it came to the wrong address, but it has your name on it." Seb froze as his mother handed him a box which did have his and Carlos' names on it. _Carlos sent him a gift?_ That thought brought the biggest smile to his face as he immediately sat back down to open it. The first thing he found was a card, which he quietly read to himself.

_Seb,_

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Or well, I hope it's still your birthday. I'm not sure if this will get to you in time but if it didn't, I hope you had the best birthday! I wish I was there celebrating with you while watching High School Musical and actually doing the dances together instead of doing them alone on opposite sides of the country haha. Then obviously you would show me around East High and we would both have a proper photoshoot. Anyway, I'm so glad I decided to tweet you back in August because meeting you has been the best thing that has ever happened to me. You have made me feel so much better about myself and my life has been so much happier with you in it. I want to make you feel the same way, so I hope this is a start :)_

_Happy Birthday, Seb!_

_Carlos._

By the end of the letter, tears were forming in Seb's eyes. Carlos was such an amazing friend for even writing that, but he knew he didn't send a letter in a big box so there must be more. He folded the letter and put it to the side, very aware of his family still staring at him in confusion. He removed the packing paper from the box and let out a giggle through his forming tears as his smile got bigger. Seb pulled out a box set, collector's edition of _High School Musical, High School Musical 2,_ and _High School Musical 3_. Tapped to the top was another note from Carlos.

Remembered that you don't actually own these movies and as such a big HSM fan that is not acceptable.

Seb missed his family's questions about the box set as he went to pull out the next gift. When he did, he froze. He didn't pull it out completely, but he knew exactly what it was. Suddenly, he couldn't hold back his tears or the sob that escaped this throat.

"Seb oh my gosh are you okay hun?" Seb's mother rushed over to him but Seb nodded quickly, pulling the gift out. Carlos had gotten him a small pink color-schemed makeup palette featuring lots of sparkles. Seb held the gifts to his chest as the tears streamed out faster. His family was silent, and his mother just tried to calm him down, but Seb wasn't paying her any attention. Only one thought was on his mind.

_I love him._

Seb Matthew-Smith loved Carlos Rodriguez. And he needed to tell him now. Seb dropped the gifts and pulled out his phone, dialing the too-familiar number. After only one ring Carlos picked up.

"Hey, Seb Happy-"

"I love you." the room was dead silent. The only sound that could be heard was Seb's heavy breathing.

"w-what?"

"I love you. My whole life I've felt trapped in this life I don't want, but then I met you and everything just sort of just…fell into place? You know me better than anyone. You know about my love for theatre and makeup and how my dream role is Sharpay and not only do you not judge me you understand! And I've only known you for five months but I think I know. I think I've known for a while but this gift I-"

"I love you too."

"you…you do?"

"I do. I really do farmer boy." Seb let out a wet laugh "I told you already, but I was always so alone but with you, I feel…not alone? Sorry, yours was a lot better." They both laughed at that and Seb suddenly became very aware of his family still looking at him but, he noticed excitedly, with smiles on their faces.

"Hey, Carlos can I call you back in a few minutes? I've got to explain this to my family."

"course honey." Seb blushed and looked down.

"okay. Bye"

"bye."

Seb hung up the phone and looked up to face his family once again. His sister was the first one to speak up.

"So Carlos huh?" She smirked and Seb let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He quickly told them the story of the first day of freshman year: how Carlos tweeted him at 4am, they talked about _High School Musical,_ and the rest was history. But they also talked about the interests he slipped out during his confession, which his family was surprisingly very supportive about. After a longer conversation than he planned, Seb went back upstairs and talked with his new boyfriend until Carlos could see the sun rising. The next day his older sister helped him with his new makeup (and let him borrow some of hers) and his mom surprised him with some new shirts that incorporated more pink, patterns, and pastels. Even the family movie that night was _High School Musical,_ and while Seb could tell none of them liked it he appreciated that they were trying. And as Seb sat down in front of the family computer with sparkling eyeshadow, a pink button-down, his family standing behind him and his boyfriend on the screen, Seb could honestly say he's never been happier.

_**August of Sophomore Year** _

Carlos and Seb experienced very different first days of sophomore year.

Seb found out East High had gotten a new drama teacher who was putting on _High School Musical: The Musical_ and he could not be more excited. The announcement seemed to bring out the inner Wildcats in the student body because Seb soon discovered that he wasn't the only one with a _High School Musical_ obsession. The entire drama department loved the movies as much as he did. He spent hours on the phone with Carlos talking about the musical and getting his opinion on which part he should read for. Of course, Carlos said that he should try out for Sharpay, to which Seb laughed and denied the butterflies that filled his stomach at the mere thought of playing her. But Carlos wasn't having any of it, and the boys stayed up practicing her lines and songs. By 2am EST, Seb was a natural. He was so excited he could barely sleep, but he let Carlos go anyway. He was so excited in fact, he forgot to ask Carlos about his day.

Carlos spent his day with his eyes on the floor. He was attacked the second he stepped foot through the front doors and to avoid any further damage, he decided to be late for every class instead of walking in the hallways during passing period. His teachers were crueler than the previous year, there was already an assigned partner project for which Carlos was working alone, and he had detention the next day meaning he would miss dance practice. By the end of the day, his glasses were broken, his locker was vandalized with homophobic slurs, and tears were threatening to fall. Hearing about Seb's day at East High did make him feel better because he got to escape to another world: Seb's world. But it was only temporary, and at 2am when he hung up the phone, all the horrible thoughts that had been running through his head all day returned and kept him up until his alarm went off.

The next couple of months were hard on the boys and their relationship. Seb, after getting his dream role, was constantly at rehearsal with his new theatre friends. While Carlos was happy for him, he couldn't help but feel empty every night when Seb texted him saying he couldn't talk that night. As the weeks went on, Carlos started going to bed without that message. To distract himself he increased his dance practices from four nights a week to six, spending every hour he could doing the one thing that let him feel free.

Seb was starting to feel overwhelmed. Yeah, he got his dream role in his favorite show, a new group of friends, and a place where he could truly feel like himself, but he still felt like something was missing. Or, _someone._

He didn't mean to stop talking to Carlos. If he could, he would message his boyfriend during every free moment he had during the day. But, free period was now used for rehearsal and all rehearsals were "phone-free". Miss Jenn was very strict about that rule. Most nights he didn't get out of rehearsal until really late and after doing homework, he knew it was way too late to call Carlos, even if he wanted to more than anything. Yeah, they talked on weekends, but not enough and not in the same way.

_**November of Sophomore Year** _

It wasn't until Thanksgiving that Seb finally got an opportunity to call his boyfriend for what felt like the first time in months, even though they just spoke to each other for a few minutes the Sunday before. He messaged Carlos first asking if he was free.

@sebmatthewsmith: hey. facetime?

Carlos was surprised when he got the message. He figured that Seb would have a big family gathering or a cast party tonight. But he couldn't pretend he didn't smile the tiniest smile and reply with a simple 'yeah'. Seb immediately called him. Carlos took a double-take when he saw Seb. Physically he looked the same: a button-down, blond hair, beautiful eyes, and a smile. But he looked happier. More himself. But, also sad somehow. Seb had a similar reaction to Carlos but more extreme because Carlos looked awful. He had bags under his eyes, his usually styled hair was messy and in his face, his eyes looked dull, and there was a faded bruise on his cheek. Seb gulped.

"h-hey." Seb attempted a smile and wave, but even he could tell how uncomfortable he looked. Carlos gave a tight smile in response, but it turned into a grimace.

"hi," Carlos whispered. Neither of them knew what to say next.

"How have you been?" Carlos merely shrugged because he knew Seb knew the answer to that question. Seb nodded.

"you? Any big plans with your friends or family tonight?" Carlos couldn't help but ask, wanting to know how many minutes he had left talking to him.

"yeah um dinner with the family and a party with the cast but that's not important right now. You are." Carlos' eyes widened slightly.

"Seb it's okay-"

"no, it's not Carlos. It's not." That was the start of the worst conversation of their relationship. They told each other everything that had happened since the first day and how awful not talking had made them both feel. They cried, they laughed, they healed. When Carlos was talking, he didn't notice Seb on his phone texting the group chat.

To **HSM Kids GC:** hey guys, can't make it tonight! See you after break.

Seb ate Thanksgiving dinner in his room and they talked until the early hours of the morning, only stopping because Seb could see the sun beginning to illuminate Carlos' face.

"Carlos c'mon we should go to bed. You look exhausted and you really need to catch up on sleep. It's bad enough I kept you up this long." Carlos yawned and nodded until he remembered something that Seb had said at the beginning of their conversation.

"Seb your cast party oh my god you missed it I'm so sorry-"

"nope shush this is a no-feeling-guilty phone call." Seb put his finger up to the screen as if he was actually shushing Carlos. Both boys laughed. "I told you that wasn't important. Now go to sleep and you better text me if you can't."

"I will. I promise. Talk to you tomorrow?" Seb nodded, both boys smiling wider than they had in a while. "Love you Seb."

"love you too sweetheart." Carlos blushed but he doesn't think Seb noticed as he waved goodbye. The screen went black and Carlos laid down on his back. He smiled up at the ceiling and for the first time this year, he slept peacefully.

-

As opening night was slowly approaching, Carlos helped Seb prepare just as he did before the auditions. He ran dances with Seb over facetime, went over lines on the phone, and always DMed his boyfriend encouraging words whenever he doubted himself or when the East High theater burned down, much to Carlos' horror. The boys were sad that Carlos wouldn't be there to see the show, but a video would be taken by administration and Seb promised to send Carlos the DVD.

Seb also became more involved in Carlos' life. He facetimed him every single day before and after rehearsal, and if they couldn't he would text his mother to make sure Carlos was being taken care of. He knew that Carlos' school life was horrible and since he couldn't be there to help him, asking his mother was the next best thing.

But one night, everything changed.

Carlos was eating in the library watching choreography when he felt his phone vibrate. Thinking it was Seb, he pulled it and smiling but it faltered a bit when he saw it was his mother.

From Mama: I need to talk to you tonight. It's very important.

That scared Carlos more than anything his mother had ever said to him. His mind instantly flooded with everything he's done in the last couple days that would make her mad at him, but he couldn't think of anything. _I guess I just have to wait until tonight._

-

The dinner table was silent and Carlos just wished she would say whatever she had to say. Clearly, she was on edge and Carlos was getting more nervous as the minutes went by.

"Carlos, I need to talk to you about what's been going on with you." Carlos looked at her confused but nodded anyway, allowing her to continue. "It hasn't exactly been a secret that you've been…unhappy. I know that school has been hard for you these last few years, and I'm sorry that I can't make it better. I'm sorry that the school isn't making it better. You were always so happy as a kid and when you went to middle school, I saw that happiness starting to disappear. You came home with a new injury every day, you spent free nights at home, and nothing seemed to make you happy anymore except dance. But, thankfully, I'm starting to see a change. I mean every day you practically look like your glowing." Carlos let out a weak laugh, tears already spilling down his cheeks. "I know it has everything to do with your online boyfriend. And while I was skeptical at first, I can see now what a good boy he is. I don't know if he's told you this, but he texts me all the time making sure that you are okay." Carlos' mother pulled out her phone to show her son the messages, watching Carlos' smile become even wider. "But even now, I can still see you aren't happy here, with your school, or the people. Which leads me to my next point. Today my boss mentioned a new job that would require relocation, and I volunteered." Carlos froze.

"What?"

"We're leaving. We are leaving this house, that school, all of it. We can start fresh because you deserve to enjoy these next couple of years with a school that embraces your talents and with people who accept you." Carlos thought he was going to cry. He was actually leaving this hellhole for good, a whole two years before he planned to. _Maybe,_ Carlos thought to himself, _I'll be closer to Seb now!_

"Where are we moving to?"

"Well mijo, that's the best part I think. The new job is in Utah." She saw Carlos' eyes widen and the sparkle that was always present was so clear to her now. "Salt Lake City to be specific." She couldn't contain her smile and Carlos couldn't help but let out a sob. He covered his mouth with his hand and his mother rushed over but before she could comfort him, Carlos pulled her into the biggest hug.

"Thank you" Carlos whispered in her ear. "When do we leave?"

"Well, my first day is December 16th so I was thinking we get there on that Friday and get settled in. It'll take us about three days to drive with rest stops so really we have to leave in two weeks." But Carlos missed all of it. He only heard one part of that answer.

_Get there on Friday._

Friday. Opening night of _High School Musical: The Musical_ at East High.

Carlos would actually make it.

His mother agreed to show see Seb's show Friday night, but Carlos decided to make it a surprise. How he wouldn't instantly tell Seb he was transferring to East High was beyond him but hopefully, he could calm himself down enough not to spill.

 _ **December of Sophomore Year**_

Carlos' heart raced as East High School came into his view. If he wasn't completely freaking out, his inner fanboy would've come out already. But currently, it was 6:30pm and the show started at seven. Carlos was about to have it out with the driver going twenty below on the highway, but they made it. As Carlos' mother parked the car, Carlos got out and looked down at himself one last time. _Hair? Check. Suit? Check. Flowers? Check. Tickets? Check._

He was ready.

They walked in the doors and Carlos had to stop himself from fainting. He was actually inside of East High School, something he's been dreaming about his entire life. And he would actually be attending East High, with his _boyfriend._ Carlos couldn't believe any of it but it was real. He had a last day in Florida and he was never going back. Not to the bullying, the loneliness, none of it. As soon as he entered Salt Lake City, his new and better life began. They found the ticket entrance and once again, entering the gym was an experience. And seeing it with the theater sets was even more amazing if that was even possible. Carlos wanted to just stand there and admire it, but they needed to find seats. The Rodriguez's found seats at the top of the bleachers, but not before saying hello to the Matthew-Smiths who bought out three rows of the bleachers. They were shocked to see Carlos in front of them, but they could not have been happier to hear he was moving to Salt Lake City. He was hugged by every member of the family, even some he hadn't met yet. Seb's older brother and sister pulled him aside to warn him about an upcoming "hurt Seb and we'll hurt you" conversation, but Carlos just laughed and nodded - he loved how protective Seb's family was.

As Carlos and his mother took their seats, the lights dimmed, Gabriella and Troy walked on stage, and the show began.

-

The show was shaky to be blunt. He wasn't sure why everyone kept looking at the audience, one kid even _winked_ at the audience, but it was still funny none the less. Unprofessional, but funny. He guessed it added some humor that the movies lacked. But then, Seb walked on stage with a pink blazer and a sassy strut and all his criticisms went away. He couldn't help but pinch himself to make sure that Sebastian Matthew Smith was only a couple steps away, and it took everything in him not to jump on stage and kiss him like he's wanted to for over a year now. But he refrained, only because he wanted to see Seb's performance.

Status Quo was amazing and by far the best number of the show so far. Seb killed his solo and the choreography, but what shocked Carlos was that several of the dance moves he showed or mentioned to Seb in passing were now being performed, including one where Ryan holds Sharpay's wrist and ankle and spins him around a couple of inches off the ground. Carlos wanted to cry; he loved his boyfriend so damn much.

Act two is where things got dicey. Carlos tried not to be confused as every character seemed to have a cast change. The acting got messier and the dancing less organized. Clearly, something was going on backstage but since Seb was still in, he tried not to worry about it too much.

Until Seb appeared to not be in.

The "Bop to the Top" instrumentals vamped for so long Carlos thought he was stuck in an elevator. He knew something was wrong because the intro to this song was very short. Something was wrong with Seb, but as much as he wanted to freak out, he knew exactly what he had to do.

{8:32pm} @carlosrodiguez: hey Sharpay;) In case you are nervous, I just wanted to tell you that I know you are absolutely going to kill it! Your family is going to love it and I know the audience will too! Bop to the Sky baby <3

Carlos put his phone away and hoped to anyone listening that Seb got the message. He got his answer in about a minute when suddenly a boy in a blue boa appeared on stage, grabbed hold of the golden ladder, and started to sing.

-

Seb couldn't stop pacing backstage. He knew his family was going to be there but seeing them in the bleachers with signs made it a little too real for him. Miss Jenn and Nini were trying to calm him down but he couldn't register any of it. He knew he couldn't do it - who was he kidding? So many other people could play this part better. His family would probably hate it-

A hand on his shoulder snapped him out of it. He turned around to see Kourtney holding his phone.

"Hey, Sebby. Someone just sent you a "good luck" message and I know this is a phone-free zone, but it seems like you could really use the emotional support right now." She handed him the phone after confirmation from Miss Jenn, and Seb turned it on to see a message from twitter - from Carlos.

{8:32pm} @carlosrodiguez: hey Sharpay;) In case you are nervous, I just wanted to tell you that I know you are absolutely going to kill it! Your family is going to love it and I know the audience will too! Bop to the Sky baby <3

He smiled and his breathing seemed to even out. Carlos was right - he could do this. His family was going to love it and he was going to do Ashley Tisdale justice. He was going to let the audience see all the hard work he had put in over the last couple of months and the work Carlos had put into helping him and the choreography. So, with a final glance at his lock screen - a picture of Seb and Carlos holding up half a heart on their respective screens, Seb walked out onto the stage.

-

When Seb walked off the stage, he couldn't help but take another glance at his phone since Miss Jenn was occupied with the E.J/Ricky/Nini drama. What he saw next confused him to no end.

{8:35pm} @carlosrodiguez: told ya you could do it <3

_What?_

How did Carlos know that he did it? How did Carlos know he finished the song? Was his family facetiming him right now? Was his family updating him on his freakout? Seb knew he could have stood there debating forever on why Carlos seemed to know everything that was happening, but unfortunately, Seb didn't have time to mull over the questions because soon enough the cue for "We're All in This Together" was starting and he needed to be on stage.

It wasn't until the curtain call that he saw him. As he was being carried downstage, Seb locked eyes with a very familiar boy in the audience who was cheering louder than anyone less - almost mirroring his entire family collectively. Carlos, his boyfriend, who should have been 2,500 miles away, was currently in the audience. Seb almost forgot where he was, and he practically jumped as Rico twirled him around. But that didn't matter to him. He couldn't focus when Miss Jenn said her cut line or when the final dance number started or ended or when his cast members were hugging him. All he could focus on was Carlos Rodriguez in the audience. As the cast ran off stage, Seb immediately went to his phone and checked his messages, even with Miss Jenn asking him to turn it off in the background.

{9:01pm} @carlosrodriguez: guess you saw me??:) I'll wait in this iconic gym. I'll imagine Zac Efron is here teaching us how to dribble and dance at the same time while you change!

Miss Jenn was calling for a cast huddle but Seb didn't pay her any attention. All he did was drop and phone and take off running for the stage once again - the cast's confused and concerned calls merely noise. As the gym came into view once again, he saw Carlos standing in the center where "Getcha Head in the Game" was performed and smiling. However, Seb's heals broke him out of his trance and soon enough the two were staring at each other.

A year and a half as best friends. Almost a year as boyfriends. 2,500 miles separating them until this moment where the only thing keeping them apart was a couple of steps across a gym floor.

And they were not having it.

Seb was the first to take off running but Carlos was quick to follow. They ran faster than they ever had before - Seb's heels be damned - until they collided and fell into a pile on the floor. Instantly their arms were around each other and both boys were crying into the other's shoulder. They kept trying to grab tighter and tighter, fearing that the smallest gap between them would result in their separation. Seb, after moving his head from Carlos' shoulder to look his boyfriend in the eye, was the first to speak.

"h-How are y-you he-here?" Seb choked out through his tears. Carlos giggled and began wiping some of Seb's tears away but to no avail since they kept falling anyway.

"you really think I was going to miss you in your dream role?" It was Seb's turn to giggle and they pulled each other into a hug once again. Until someone cleared their throat.

"Seb, we're having a team meeting backstage and we can't do that with you," Miss Jenn said as she stood on the stage with her arms crossed. Carlos and Seb, still sat on the gym floor wrapped in each other's arms, went red and moved apart for the first time since they met. Almost the entire cast was standing next to her.

"Shoot sorry um Seb I'll see you outside." Carlos stuttered out and ran out of the gym. Seb just watched him, his smiling not once faltering. As the doors shut, Seb turned around to face his castmates and drama teacher, following them quietly "backstage". Thankfully Miss Jenn didn't say anything and neither did his cast members – at least not quickly enough. After getting changed, Seb ran out of the dressing room too quickly to get questioned. He just wanted to see Carlos again.

-

Carlos saw Seb walk into the hallway and immediately they were hugging again. No one could pull them apart this time; their families didn't even bother trying to hug them. After their moment the boys stood together for pictures. Carlos gave Seb the flowers that his mom was holding on to for him and Seb couldn't help but tear up again. Carlos mocked him playfully and Seb just blushed. But, through looking at Carlos through his tears, he couldn't help but ask the question he'd been dreading since he found out Carlos arrived.

"how long are you staying?" To Seb's surprise, Carlos smiled along with both their families.

"Actually, you are looking at the newest transfer student at East High," Carlos said casually and then struck a ridiculous pose that caused Seb to burst out laughing before once again attacking Carlos into a hug. Seb didn't even bother asking how Carlos was going to attend East High but he was too scared to question it in fear of it not being true. The boys just hung on to each other like their lives depended on it while their families took more photos. Suddenly, Seb saw Miss Jenn again and got an idea. He grabbed Carlos' wrist and dragged him towards the drama teacher.

"Seb what are you-"

"shush. Miss Jenn!" Miss Jenn turned away from Mr. Mazzara and focused her attention on her Sharpay and the boy that interrupted the group huddle earlier. "Miss Jenn this is Carlos Rodriguez, Carlos this is my drama teacher Miss Jenn." The two shook hands although both were confused as to why they were being introduced. Seb filled them in. "Carlos is transferring here after the break and he's going to join theatre! He's been dancing for like 10 years - he's the one that came up with the dances for Status Quo and Bop to the Top- so I was thinking that maybe he could help with choreography for the spring musical?" Seb flashed his signature innocent smile, Carlos looked horrified, and Miss Jenn looked interested.

"Wow. I have to say I was very impressed with those numbers. I would consider making you the student choreographer. I have no money and I could use some extra help with the show. Come see me after the break - we'll talk." She nodded knowingly and went back to her previous conversation. Carlos couldn't help his smile. _A choreographer? Him?_ Carlos almost couldn't believe what he was hearing. Seb tried to drag Carlos away but he was stopped before he could get very far.

"What was that?" Carlos asked but in a joking manner, the fond smile not once leaving his face. He was practically giddy.

"hmm?" Seb smiled innocently again and Carlos looked at him knowingly. "I was just trying to get you an in with the director!" Seb laughed and Carlos joined in. They would actually be doing theatre together next semester at East High School. _How could this get any better?_

"Hey, Seb!" Seb moved away from Carlos and found Ashlyn standing behind them smiling at the sight in front of her. "I'm having an afterparty at my house. You coming?" Seb's smile faltered. Of course, he wanted to go to Ashlyn's, but Carlos _just_ got there. He looked between Carlos and Ashlyn before making his decision.

"Um, actually I can't-"

"Nah uh, no way. Nope. You are not missing another cast party." Carlos interjected.

"But-"

"No buts. I will see you tomorrow, go have fun with your friends. You've earned it." Carlos smiled at Seb, then at Ashlyn, and began walking back to the families before Ashlyn called out to him.

"You can come too! To the party. I mean, any friend of Seb's is a friend of ours?" Ashlyn shrugged. Seb looked at Carlos, genuine hesitance in his eyes.

"You okay with meeting my friends so soon?" Carlos just smiled.

"I've been ready for months honey." Seb smiled once again and confirmed with Ashlyn that they were both coming. Seb's mom agreed to drive them, so Carlos and Seb said goodbye to Carlos' mom and the rest of the Matthew-Smiths and the boys piled into the pickup truck.

-

The party was a success. The second Seb told introduced Carlos as his boyfriend who might also be choreographing the next show, his friends instantly accepted him. The boys shared the story of how they met and why Seb tackled Carlos to the floor in the gym, which made the whole room laugh and 'aw' at the same time. They played _High School Musical_ charades, karaoke, and truth or dare: musical addition. Carlos and Seb didn't let go of each other the entire time. If anyone noticed, no one said a word.

_**January of Sophomore Year** _

After settling in their new house, Carlos invited Seb over. Carlos had already been to Seb's several times in the last month, getting to meet all the cows, see Seb's room, and visit the barn where several "Bop to the Top" facetime sessions occurred and, recently, their first kiss (after attempting to perform the choreography together for the first time, the boys tripped. This left Seb on top of Carlos, giving him the perfect opportunity to initiate both of their first kisses). But now, nearing the date of their first anniversary as a couple, it was Carlos' turn to have Seb over, and he knew exactly what he wanted to do. When Seb arrived, Carlos smiled took in his boyfriend's appearance: a pink button-up, jeans, white converse, and dramatic makeup. Carlos quietly said, ‘hey cutie’ and immediately took Seb up to his bedroom and closed the door behind him, smiling even wider. Seb looked at him concerningly but still with a smile on his face, wanting so badly to know what his boyfriend was up to. Carlos instructed his boyfriend to sit on the floor while Carlos went to grab something from the closet. When he came back into view, Seb saw him carrying a very big red box. He was confused at first until Carlos opened it. Then Seb's smile grew wider as he took everything in.

High School Musical: The Choosical. The board game that Carlos told Seb about that very first day they talked. Seb looked up at Carlos whose eyes were watering. Seb walked around the game to side-hug his boyfriend, both of them looking down in the game in awe.

When they started direct messaging a year and a half ago, neither one would have thought they would be where they are today. They are dating, living in the same city, attending the same high school, and getting to share their magical theatre experiences with each other.

Seb started to become more himself. He gained the necessary confidence to try out for his dream role and nail the performance, resulting in him getting several important roles in the future. He started to embrace who he really is, not just who everyone expects him to be. He started wearing subtle makeup and more colorful clothing to school and while some people still gave him problems, his friends had his back. Everyone stood up for him and threatened those who made fun of him, but really only E.J and Gina left any sort of impact.

Carlos got the high school experience he had always hoped for when he was younger. He got to attend East High, the school that helped him forget about his problems outside his bedroom. He got to join a real theatre department with kids who didn't judge him for being gay or a dancer or dressing differently. He got to choreograph his first-ever musical with a teacher who embraced his talents. He finally got to play High School Musical: The Choosical after ten years of storing it in his closet. He never got pushed around or bullied. Just like with Seb, the theatre kids made sure the school knew East High's newest transfer was with them. The bruises faded and became a distant memory of an old life Carlos was glad to leave.

They had each other - something both of them needed but never thought they could have. They helped each other through every bump in the road and stuck by one another no matter what. So, when Carlos and Seb walked hand in hand through the halls of East High, practiced Carlos' choreography in the barn, played High School Musical: The Choosical on Friday nights, or facetimed until the early hours of the morning, they knew that whether they were 2,500 miles apart, zero, or somewhere in between, they only needed each other, and that was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea i've had for a while and I'm not sure how well it worked but I hope y'all enjoyed anyway :)


End file.
